HTTYD ONESHOTS
by Ultimoto The Great
Summary: This is my oneshots of craziness, I will try to make a one shot for every idea I come up with. Warning: I no longer have a grammer checker and English is not my first language. Note: Sometimes I will put in a crossover or something, so yeah.
1. Hero's Sacrifice and Honor

**Hello readers! I finaly figured out how to post a story! Yes! This is technecly my first story but before I could figure out how to work this thing on my phone I got a friend to post a story for me. **

**Anyways this is my sad little one shot of Hiccup sacrificing himself in the finale battle with RED DEATH.**

**Here we go!**

**Almost forgot the summary. Here that is: Hiccup has to sacrifice himself to slay the red death. Also I know its horrable, but this is way better than that Cat Kong VS Dogzilla story I wrote. Also other part of summary: Astrid finds out she loves Hiccup. Thats all. Sorry for keeping you. Finaly, onto the story!**

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINE LINELINELINELINELINELINELINE LINELINELINE

It was a sad day for Berk, for it gad lost its heir, and a hero. Hiccup was brave, but evan though Toothless saved him, his injures were too horrabe. Blood was seeping out at a rapped pace.

Astrid ran up to him, and pulled him up and hugged him, constantly saying" Please don't go. Please don't go."

Luckly their was a medic who was brought to heal up any battle wounds. He examined Hiccup, and said" I'm sorry, but it looks like he has teen minuits to live, too much blood loss and scars."

So Astrid talked to Hiccup for about nine minuits, before Hiccup said " Astrid, theres somthings I'v been wanting to tell you for a long time"

"What is it?" Astrid asked.

"I... I love you" He had about 40 secends left in him, so he stuggeled with the words.

"I love you too, Hiccup" She said, before kissing him, with a kiss full of passion.

Hiccup than turned to look at his father. "Dad, please take care of Toothless for me."

and with what little strangth he had left, he kissed Asrid for the first, and last time.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINE LINELINELINELINELINELINELINE LINELINELINE

So what did you think? Please leave a reveiw! Also I know its super short, but I'm not good with writing long storys.

Update: I just posted a new poll on my profile please check it out. I want to know if poeple think I should post another story here. Also, please tell me your thoughts in a PM also I am more used to storytelling then writing a story, so my story might sound odd, so add that to the fact that English is not my first laguage and I don't know how to spell many of the words, please tell me what you think. Thank you for your time.


	2. Thor Saves The Day!

**Hello, welcome to oneshot number two! I had to rewrite the whole thging for some odd reason, but it was worth it! ENJOY**

* * *

"Your no son of mine!" Stoic yelled, going into a rare rage state. Stoic was no longer stoic, he was enraged.

He then did something no one thought he would do. He swung his hammer at Hiccup. what happened next made some die of heart attack, a others go into shock, and some where paralyzed. A lighting strike with no sound hit the ground next to Stoic, and in its pace, a burly man holding a hammer that was blocking Stoics attack, but stoic somehow calmed from his rage, and saw his attack had been blocked by a hammer, this one smaller. Toothless, realizing who it was, feinted from shock. Stoic's eyes followed the hammer and arm to the body, and then the head, where the stormy blue eyes of Thor stared back at him.

Thor then said to Stoic "A father attacking his defenseless son without hearing him out first?! Unthinkable! I should smite you where you stand without mercy. But that is the boy, Hiccup's job. For I will bring him back to Asguard and train him to fight you someday. I will also take his dragon, and care for him too."

Hiccup's mind has racing with a whole multi-verse of thoughts. ' Does he want me to go with him? Train with Thor?! Fight my dad? This... this is great but horrible at the same time.' Hiccup eventually fainted from overload of thinking(a/n: is that a real thing?).

Thor then used his lighting to zap them away all of them away except Stoic.

* * *

Hiccup awoke with a start and found himself in a place he thought he'd never be: Asguard.

* * *

**What did you think? Also, if someone could make a series off of this, Thanks. Until next time, this has been Ultimoto.**


End file.
